The present invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to generating audio signals to simulate sound sources that are stationary and moving proximate a computer display.
With advances in technology including faster processors and larger screen displays, a computer can provide a large amount of visual information to the user. Commonly, the user may be working in one application, such as a database program, in one portion of the screen, while other portions of the screen display other information such as related to scheduling programs and/or electronic mail programs. If, while working in the database program, the user receives mail or is reminded of an appointment, a dialog box, or some other form of visual cue is displayed. The visual cue may be accompanied by an audible tone or chime played over the speakers. The user will then have to locate the visual cue, and ascertain its meaning. If upon examination, the user decides immediate action is not warranted, the user can then return his or her attention back to the database program. Nevertheless, the visual cue and audible tone or chime could have been a distraction since only upon examination will the user determine if immediate action is warranted. The problem is compounded if the user is working with multiple screens since it may take longer to find the visual cue amongst the various information being displayed by all of the screens.
Advances in technology have also provided enhanced sound that has been used in computerized game application. Commonly, threats from unseen game opponents can be played through the computer speakers in a manner to make them appear as if they are behind the user. For example, in a 3D game for fighter plane combat, the game designer might want an enemy jet to fly past from left to right and behind the player. To simulate this action, the sound is presented to the player as if the source (i.e., the enemy jet) is moving in 3-dimensional space just behind them from left to right.
There is a continuing need to improve the interface between the computer user and information displayed on a screen so as to draw attention from the user when immediate action may be warranted but not provide repeated distractions.
A first broad aspect of the present invention includes a method of providing information to a computer user that includes displaying separate visual cues of the information on a computer monitor. A simulated sound source is generated for each separate visual cue displayed on the computer monitor. The simulated sound sources are spaced-apart from each other about the computer user.
A second broad aspect of the present invention includes a method of positioning simulated sound sources in relation to a computer user. The method includes displaying a graphical representation including an indicator for each of the simulated sound sources. The graphical representation shows the spaced relation of the simulated sound sources. The computer user can move a simulated sound source by moving the corresponding indicator in the graphical representation.
A third broad aspect of the present invention includes a game operable on a computer having an input device and speakers for generating three dimensional sound. The game includes traversing a path using the input device and generating three dimensional sound as a function of movement of the path. The game operator navigates the path using primarily the three dimensional sound.